Tragedy
by lante-lover-gh
Summary: Lulu 'was' pregnant. A story about her and Dante recovering physically and emotionally after she miscarries a baby they didn't even know about. I suck at summaries.REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Lulu had been running around town for Kate all day. She was so tired but the thought of coffee or food in general made her sick to her stomach for the forth time that day. As she walked through the door of the metrocourt, she ran to the bathroom feeling another wave of nausea run through her body.  
When she walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later Lulu felt very weak. She walked towards the elevator. Suddenly a pang of pain ran through her stomach. She leaned on the couch in the lobby wincing and grabbed her stomach.  
"Help!" She yelled, not able to catch her breath, she winced, "Ahhh!". She fell on the ground in pain. Carly heard someone screaming from her desk and went to see what was going on. She saw Lulu on the ground, clutching her stomach, wincing and gasping for air, and ran towards her.  
"Lulu! Are you okay?" Carly asked.  
"Ahhh! No...it hurts." She said.  
"Someone call 9-1-1!" Carly yelled. Johnny quickly pulled out his phone.  
"Hello? 9-1-1? Okay. I'm at the metrocourt hotel. There is a young woman on the ground here with stomach pains." Johnny said squatting down next to Lulu.  
"Okay, Sir. Do you know if she was hit or hurt at all in the stomach area?" the dispatch asked.  
"Lulu, were you hit at all in your stomach?" Johnny asked. Lulu shook her head and gasped.  
"No, b-but Johnny, I think I'm p- pregnant. Ahhh..." Lulu said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I might be pregnant." She grunted, "Please... I don't want to lose this baby." She cried.  
"Uh-Uh- okay, okay. Ummm... Miss, the woman says she might be pregnant. Please come quickly." Johnny said.  
"Carly, can you call Dante?" Lulu asked.  
"Honey, Dante's here. He's visiting Olivia. I'll go get him." Carly said, running off to get Dante.

A minute later Dante was running towards Lulu. Once he got to her he took her in his arms, and sat on the floor with her.  
"Lulu, what happened?" Dante asked, stroking her hair.  
"Ahhh! Dante...oww," Lulu gasped, grabbing his hand, "Dante, I-I, I think I maybe pregnant."  
"Pregnant?" Dante asked stunned. Lulu nodded, sobbing, she clutched her stomach.  
"Something's wrong..." She sobbed. Dante pulled her closer, into a hug, on the floor.  
"Shhh... okay. We're going to be okay whatever happens." Dante said, "Did anyone call 9-1-1?" he asked starting to get up. Lulu grabbed his hand,  
"Yes, Dante. Someone did... Just stay here with me, with our baby,... while we still have it." Lulu cried. He sat back down quietly and placed his hand on her stomach.  
"I love you." He said to both of them. They sat in silence except for the sobs coming from Lulu.  
Finally the ambulance arrived.  
"Okay, what's wrong?" A paramedic asked, kneeling down next to them.  
"My stomach hurts..." Lulu said,clutching her stomach.  
"She maybe pregnant." Dante added  
"And who are you?" the paramedic asked.  
"Her boyfriend," Dante said, "...the father..."  
Suddenly Lulu had the worst pain of all. She felt a warm liquid spread down her legs. And the pains stopped.  
"Oh my god." Lulu said, suddenly sobbing harder.  
"What babe?" Dante asked, but then saw the blood beginning to show through her dress. Lulu didn't respond, she just looked down at the small pool of blood forming under her.  
"I'm sorry... Would you like to be left alone?" the paramedic asked knowing what happened. Lulu nodded silently. The paramedic got up and ushered away the crowd watching sadly.  
Both Lulu and Dante stared in shock at the blood for awhile. The pool grew, spreading to where Dante was sitting, next to her. He pulled her closer, "There is so much of it." He said simply.  
"I know... Oh my god, Dante!" She cried into his shoulder. He pulled her onto his lap even though, she was still bleeding. He began to sob also as he felt it on his jeans. Their baby was gone, or leaving Lulu's body. They clung to eachother, sobbing, leaned against the back of the couch.  
After Johnny told them Lulu was pregnant and that it didn't look good, Carly and Olivia kept the people away, although they still watched. When they saw the blood, Carly knew Lulu had miscarried and left them alone to grieve for their baby they had just lost.  
Ten minutes later Lulu and Dante ran out of tears.  
"We're going to be okay, right?" Dante asked, kissing her head.  
"Yeah... Can we go home?" Lulu asked.  
"Yeah. One minute, I'll be right back." Dante kissed her on the head again before carefully standing up. He walked over to where his mom and Carly stood, forgetting his jeans and hands were covered in Lulu's blood and about the wet, tear-stained shoulder of his shirt.  
"Is she okay?" Olivia asked. Carly shook her head at the stupid question. Dante held up his bloody hands thinking, 'Does it look like she's okay, mom?'  
"No mom. She lost it. She lost the baby. Our baby. So no, she is not okay. Can I just have a towel for her? We are going to go home." he said, annoyed.  
"Shouldn't you go to the hospital?" Olivia asked.  
"Lulu wants to go home. So can I have a towel?" he said, angrily, beginning to cry again. Carly handed him a towel, he nodded and walked back to Lulu with it. He picked Lulu up bridal style, the towel underneath her and carried her to the car.  
Lulu had fallen asleep in the car, drained from crying and from...losing their. Dante carried her to the appartment. He stripped his and Lulu's clothes but she woke up before the shower.  
"Hey," Dante said.  
"Hey," Lulu said, quietly. Dante helped her into the shower. They both sat on the floor, watching the bloody water go down the drain, still slowly leaving Lulu's body. He couldn't tell if she was crying. He kissed her shoulder and took the wet wash rag, laying it on her neck.  
"I love you." he kissed her head, but she had fallen asleep against his chest.


	2. Author's Note

Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! Now with summer vacation I have more time to write so I was thinking I may continue this story. Tell me what you think. Thanks!


	3. Healing

_**-previous readers, please read bottom-**_

_**So here is the next chapter. It's kinda short. I hope it's okay. :) Your reviews really inspired me and helped me keep going. I hope you like it. Also on my profile I made a collage of Lante moments and now it's my new avatar!**_

_**I obviously don't own GH, I'm 14! But I love it!**_

That night Dante laid in bed with his eyes closed not able to sleep all night. He felt Lulu pull from his arms twice during the night and heard her go into the bathroom to change her pad. He didn't want to ask her the amount, but he knew there was still blood. Now that she was back in his arms he knew she was awake too, he could tell by her breathing.  
Lulu lied in bed, thinking. Thinking about what would have been. Thinking about what their baby would have looked like. Thinking about what Dante might be thinking. Hid breathing was irregular, so she knew he was awake. She loved how they could tell that about eachother. 'God, I love him so much.' Lulu thought.

Around three, Lulu got out of bed, for the third time that night. This time though, she grabbed her jacket and her UGGs, and her key to Dante's apartment before walking into the elevator. Dante watched her leave before silently following her.  
She walked to the only quiet part on the pier. Where she visited regularly. The only quiet place where everyone could go to think, free of gun shots and explosions. The breeze felt cold and refreshing. "I love you." She said outloud to her angel in the sky. She had known about it for only a few minutes, but it was still her baby. Her and Dante's baby. She thought about her abortion. She had lost two children and she was only 23. One was her choice. She wanted this baby. Suddenly she felt muscular arms wrap around her. The hands rested on her stomach, making her feel empty, the chin on her shoulder, comforting her. 'Dante,' She thought.  
"I love you." Lulu whispered.  
"I love you too." he kissed her neck. They both closed their eyes and sighed, "We'll be okay." She turned to face him, her hands on his chest.  
"I miss it, Dante." She started to cry. He pulled her closer.  
"Shhh...I know. Me too." he said. They stood there for awhile longer before silently walking home.

Later, they ate breakfast silently after Lulu reluctantly agreed to eat. After, Dante heard Lulu sobbing softly in the shower. Now hours later they sat on the couch together after calling in sick to work. Lulu had her legs on Dante's lap. She felt overwhelmed. She felt angry and sad and she felt she should be able to talk about it but she couldn't. She was pulled from her thoughts by Dante speaking.  
"Sorry. What did you say?" Lulu asked.  
"I think you should get checked out by a doctor." Dante said, rubbing her legs. Lulu closed her eyes, looking like she might cry again, "Babe I know it's hard. It's hard to be reminded about what happened by a doctor, to have it confirmed, but we need to make sure everything is okay." 'He said 'we' she thought, smiling for first time, even if it was only on the inside.  
"Okay... will you come with me?" she asked, opening her eyes.  
"Of coarse." he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Lulu grabbed his neck and pulled their foreheads together.  
"I love you so much." Lulu said, looking into his eyes. He kissed her.  
"I love you too." he said, "I'll go make an appointment with Dr. Lee."

"Hello?" Dr. Kelly Lee asked when she picked up the phone on hold for her.  
"Hi, Dr. Lee. Umm... It's Dante Falconeri." Dante said into the phone, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oh... Hi Dante." Kelly said, surprised to hear a man in the other end, "What can I do for you?" Dante walked down the hallway, not wanting to upset Lulu.  
"Umm... I'm calling to make an appointment for Lulu." he said sadly.  
"Yes, I heard what happened yesterday. I'm very sorry." Kelly said, looking over to Robin, who frowned, knowing too what happened, "I've got to say it sucks that it happened in such a public place." Kelly said.  
"Thank you and yes, it does suck. It sucks that it happened at all. Are you free at all for today?" Dante asked.  
"Yes, I'm free at three o'clock. Is that good for you?" Kelly asked.  
"Yes, we'll see you then. Thank you." Dante said.  
"Okay, bye." she hung up the phone. Dante closed his phone and slid down the wall, rubbing his face.

_**So there it is! With this chapter I didn't edit it as much as the first one, so I hope it was good enough! :D Please review! If you have any suggestions or anything that might make it better tell me. I'll have the next chapter up within the next couple of days!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Okay, guys. Soooo, I didn't want to have to make another author's note to tell you this. I've been having a major case of writers block and lack of time to write. I have kinda lost my inspiration to write this, if you review I'm sure that will help me. If you have any ideas or suggestions please message me or review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu and Dante walked into the hospital, holding eachother, at 3 o'clock, where Dr. Lee was waiting for them.  
"Okay Kelly said we'll only be about 45 minutes. If you want we can go to a lunch after?" Dante said.  
"Umm, babe... Can you wait out here?" Lulu asked, "and yes to the lunch." she smiled. 'Oh that smile.' Dante thought, he hadn't seen it in what felt like so long.  
"Umm... Yeah, if that's what you want..." Dante said.  
"Thanks. I love you." she kissed him before walking into a room with Kelly. Dante sat down on the couch next to another man.  
"Hey." the man said.  
"Hey. I'm Dante." Dante said.  
"I'm James." the man said shaking Dante's hand, "What are you here for?" Dante rubbed his face.  
"Umm... Yesterday, my-my girlfriend miscarried our baby." Dante said.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry man. My wife and I went through that about a year ago. Just remember there will be more. Oh, I have to go. Again I'm so sorry, it was nice to meet you." The man named James stood, then a heavily pregnant woman walked up to him and grabbed his hand. James smiled a little to Dante before walking out.  
Dante smiled, "There will be more." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Lulu sat on the cold exam table.  
"So Lulu your tests came back. Your hormone levels are still high enough to determine you were pregnant." Kelly said, looking at her envelope, Lulu looked down, "I'm so sorry Lulu... I just want to do a quick sonogram okay?" Lulu nodded, "Please lie back." Lulu did so and pulled up her shirt. She looked down at her stomach as Kelly squirted the gel on it. Lulu looked away from the screen, not able to look at her empty uterus. "Your baby is gone Lulu." Lulu closed her eyes as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "We don't have to do any procedures Lulu but you'll be cramping and spotting for a week to 2 weeks. I'm so sorry...Just come outside when your ready." Lulu just sat there quietly. Kelly squeezed her hand quickly before walking out.

10 minutes later after composing herself, Lulu walked out of the room. She walked, almost ran to Dante. He hugged her, "What's u-" Dante asked, but was interupted by Lulu,  
"It's gone..." she sobbed, hiding her face in his neck, "I'll be cramping and spotting for a week or two, but, but it's gone." She cried. Dante held the back of her head and rubbed her back as a tear rolled down his face. He looked over to the nurse's station where Robin, Patrick, Liz, Epiphany, and Kelly stood, watching. Patrick looked very confused among the frowning women. Dante looked to Robin who's face was practically asking if she could tell Patrick. He nodded and Robin quickly whispered to Patrick who's mouth turned into an "O".  
"Shh... It's okay. Shh... Let's go home." Dante said noticing the people looking at Lulu in the waiting chairs. He gave them a nasty look as he walked her to the elevator.

Lulu had calmed down enough to go out to dinner.  
"So what else did Dr. Lee say?" Dante asked. Lulu sighed,  
"She said it was a complete miscarriage, so they didn't have to do any procedures. The baby had genetic problems and we couldn't do anything to save it. She said I'll be spotting and cramping for a week to two weeks. Umm... She also said that we could try again in a couple months." Lulu said nervously.  
"Would you like to try again?" Dante asked.  
"I think, I do. I need time though. It's too soon. Dante, I want to spend my life with you. We have time." Lulu said.  
"Babe it's okay. We just lost the baby yesturday. We both need time to grieve for this baby, together. And I want to spend my life with you also, I love you. I think we need to be together right now, will you move in with me? Officially?" Dante asked.  
"Yeah I would like that." Lulu smiled.

The next day Lulu walked into Sonny's office.  
"Lulu? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.  
"I just need to tell you something." she said.  
"Okay have a seat." Lulu sat, "How are you and Dante?"  
""We-We're going through a... a tough time right now." Sonny looked confused so she continued, "Two days ago I, umm, we, we lost our... baby." Lulu said breaking down. Sonny was in shock, "I was umm pregnant, I miscarried in the middle of the Metrocourt. Really I'm surprised you haven't her about it already."  
"I-I'm so sorry Lulu... How are you dealing with it?" Sonny asked.  
"Umm... not good... I miss it." She cried, "Dante has been amazing and trying to be strong for me but I can tell he's hurting."  
"He's a good man. Olivia raised him well." Sonny said, Lulu nodded, "It will get better Lulu. I've been through what you two are going through so many times. Too many times." he said. Lulu just looked down. Sonny stood up and walked around his desk, "Hey." Lulu looked up with tear stains on her face. He opened up his arms. She stood up and he hugged her. She knew this side of Sonny from when he helped her the first time she was pregnant.  
"Thank you, Sonny."


	5. Chapter 5

At home Dante was doing the laundry. He pulled Lulu's bloody dress out of the hamper. He clenched it in his hands as he sank down the wall crying. Lulu had just arrived home from Sonny's office and was standing outside the bathroom listening to him sobbing. She walked in and saw Dante on the ground and sat next to him. She held and kissed him and whispered in his ear, "It will get better... It's okay to cry in front of me. I'm getting better."

"I know. I'm sorry I should be able to be strong for you now..." he said.

"No you don't be sorry. This was your baby too. You get to grieve and cry. You get to cry with me." Lulu said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I was just doing the laundry and I found this." he showed her the dress, "I just can't throw it away."

"Then we won't. Our baby- our baby i-is..." she shook her head crying not able to finish her words. He thought for a moment.

"We won't throw it away." he said wiping both of their tears, "Lets plant a tree in memory of the baby, in the park. We'll bury this under it and get a plaque. Would you like that?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"We could bring our future kiddies to it on April 18th of every year. And we could remember our first baby." he said sweetly, smiling.

"I love you." she said and kissed him.

"I love you too babe. Come on." he said pulling her up. He brought her the kitchen, with the dress in hand, and picked his nicest jar. Which just happened to be a tomato sauce jar, "Well it was an Italian baby." This made Lulu laugh.

"It's like an urn." she said quietly holding his arm, her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." he kissed her temple and she put the folded, bloody dress in the large jar.

* * *

They drove to the local Home Depot to pick out the tree and get a plaque made. Lulu held onto Dante's arm as they waited on the line. He placed a long kiss on the top of her head. She looked up to him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." she said wiping her eye. They walked up to the counter where the woman waited for them.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the older woman smiled at the young couple.

"We would like a plaque made. What do you want it to say babe?" Dante said looking down to Lulu. She thought for a moment,

"In memory of Baby Falconieri. April 18, 2010." Lulu said, tearing up again, and realization hit the nice older woman, Dante kissed Lulu's head, "Forever missed. Didn't live long enough to see the light of day, but captured our hearts in a few short moments. Now our angel in the sky." She barely got her words out before quickly hiding her face in Dante's shoulder. He pulled her closer as she sobbed and looked over their shoulder to the line of frowning people who had just heard everything.

"I'm so sorry." a woman behind them said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Dante said, "That helps."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." the older woman said, "Is that all?" Dante looked down to Lulu who just nodded against his chest.

"Yes. Thank you. When will it be ready?" he asked.

"About twenty minutes."

"Thanks." he said and nodded at the nice woman behind them and others and walked Lulu over to the trees, "That was beautiful what you said." he told her when they were alone.

"That's how I feel." Lulu said kissing him.

"Me too." he kissed her again and started browsing through the beautiful trees, his hand grasping hers.

* * *

They walked through the park, her carrying the jar and plaque and him the tree, finding a nice sunny, open place by the lake. "I like this place." Lulu said, "I can imagine us sitting under our tree together for years... watching our kids run around..."

"I can too." he placed the tree down in the middle, "Do you want to help dig?" he asked handing her a shovel.

"Yeah." she dug out the first lump of dirt. They dug for 10 minutes until the hole was deep and wide enough to fit the tree and Lulu could almost stand in it. Lulu opened the jar and placed a daisy she had picked into it and Dante did the same.

"We love you baby." Dante said placing his flower in.

"Yes we do. You will be forever in our hearts." she screwed on the top, and sighed, "Daddy, do you want to do the honors?" she asked. Dante smiled,

"Sure." he said and kissed her on the forehead. He took the jar and jumped into the hole. Lulu sank to the ground and started praying. She didn't believe in god until then, she used to always think why would there be a God if all these horrible things keep happening, but now she just wanted God to take her little angel into his or her arms.

Dante placed the jar on the ground in the hole. He squatted down for a moment praying to God to take care of his baby. He kissed his hand bringing it the the lid of the jar, and got out of the hole. He walked to Lulu and hugged her tight resting his head on top hers.  
"We'll all be alright." he said. He covered the jar with dirt and put in the tree. Lulu sat on the grass watching him.

As he placed the plaque she saw a smiling little girl run past the tree. She was beautiful. She wore a white dress and no shoes and had two daisys in her hair. Her hair was long and blonde, just like hers and was in soft ringlets. "Liv!" someone called. The little girl seemed to respond to the name. She turned and smiled, and waved at Lulu before disappearing on the beach. "What is it babe?" Dante asked seeing the big smile on Lulu's face as she stared out onto the beach.  
Lulu looked to him and smiled, tears rolling down her face,

_"She's safe."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for the wait for an update. I'm 14 so I have alot going on during the school year, games, parties, . :)I didn't get as many reviews as hoped for on the last one so PLEASE REVIEW! It just helps me write and encourages me to keep going with this story. I'm also working on another Lante story but it accidentally got deleted from my iPod Touch, where I write all of my stuff, so it won't be up for a while. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"She's safe." _  
"Who's safe babe? What are you talking about?" Dante asked confused holding her hands.  
"I saw her. She ran that way and disapeared. Dante she was right there, I felt like I could reach out and hold her." Lulu said crying, smiling.  
"She? Babe, who?" Dante asked scared all of the past few days had just come crashing down on Lulu and she was becoming like her mom.  
"Our daughter." Lulu said, "Our baby, Dante. She really is an angel. I know that you think I'm going crazy right now. I know your thinking it, but she was right there. When you planted the tree she appeared, she was beautiful."  
"Yo-you saw our daughter?" Dante asked sitting them down on the grass.  
"Yeah. Her ghost, or whatever you would call her, an angel." Lulu smiled.  
"Really?" Lulu nodded, "Our baby was meant to be a girl?" he said to himself.  
"Yeah... She was beautiful. She looked like me mostly but she was just a little paler than you. She had some of you in her." she laughed, "She looked about five. with long blonde hair in soft ringlets..." Realization hit Lulu, "She had our daisies in her hair..."  
"Wow." he laid down in the grass bringing her down to lay on his chest, "Tell me everything."  
"She was running around in a beautiful white sundress, with our daisies in her hair and no shoes. She had my eyes and my hair with your soft curls you have when your hair gets too long." Lulu said playing with his hair, "Someone called for her... and then she waved and smiled at me and disapeared on the beach." Lulu said smiling.  
"What did they call her?" he asked hopeful.  
"They called her Liv," Lulu started crying again, "I know the voice of who called her."  
"Who?"  
"Georgie. Maxie's sister. Remember I told you I broke up that guy Dillon's marriage? Well that's Georgie. She never forgave me but she's taking care of her. She's safe."  
"Wow. Liv." Dante said, closing his eyes.  
"Like after your mom." Lulu said sitting up.  
"You think so?" leaning on his elbows.  
"Yeah."  
"We should go see her I left her kinda  
rudely last time." Dante said.  
"You had just lost your baby, you were mad. She'll understand." Lulu said, "And thanks for this it made me feel a lot better." Lulu said pointing to the tree.  
"Are you ready to go see her? It's getting kinda dark." he asked.  
"Yeah, just let me say goodbye a minute." she said standing, going over to the tree, "We love you baby. We miss you. We'll come visit." she walked back to Dante and took his arm. As they walked away Lucky walked up to the tree they had just planted.  
"Baby Falconieri?" Lucky asked himself, then he realized what it was, "Aww, Lulu... Hasn't she been through enough?" he asked himself as he walked away.

Dante knocked on Olivia's door, "Who is it?" she yelled from inside.  
"Your incredibly rude yet ruggedly handsome son." Dante yelled. Olivia opened the door. She was surprised to see Lulu standing with her son and actually smiling.  
"Hey you guys. Hi sweetie." she hugged Lulu, "How are you?" she asked Lulu bringing her inside. Lulu smiled over her shoulder. Dante walked in and closed the door. He sat next to Lulu on the arm of the couch, his hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm okay. Feeling a lot better." she smiled up at Dante. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "We're doing well. It's tough though. We've done a lot of crying." Olivia raised her eyebrows at her son who never cries, "Yeah he did too. He's great. He supports me. You raised a great man Olivia."  
"That part is your doing sweetie. You changed him." Olivia said, "Although he is still rude to his mother." Olivia smirked to Dante. Aparently she didn't understand. Lulu looked to Dante who was about to say something to his mother, but she interrupted,  
"Dante didn't mean to be rude." Lulu said quickly, "I had just... We had just lost our baby and he was just mad at the world. He actually wants to say something to you... Right babe?"  
"Yeah... Ma, I'm sorry. It's just what Lulu said. I was mad and you were telling me how to handle things and it just annoyed me off the edge."  
"It's okay sweetie. But you did go to the hospital eventually right?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah Dante made me go the next day to make sure everything was alright. I mean, obviously it wasn't, the baby was gone. But I'm fine. He made me an appointment and then took me to dinner after he calmed me down enough."  
Oliva smiled at her son, "So what did you do today?" Olivia asked. Lulu looked to Dante.  
"We went to the park and planted a tree in memoriam to the baby." He said and squeezed Lulu's shoulders, "We bought a nice plaque and buried her dress in a jar with two daisies."  
"It was nice. It was like our own personal burial ceremony. It helped us heal a lot." Lulu said grabbing his hand.  
"I'll show you where it is one of these days. Lulu you want to tell her what you saw?" Dante whispered but Olivia could hear.  
"Not yet. It's still too fresh, I don't want to cry again." Lulu said closing her eyes.  
"Okay babe." he bent down and kissed her head, "Ma, we're going to get going. We both need to get some sleep."  
"Okay sweetie. I'll see you soon." Olivia kissed both of them.

The next day they decided they would both go back to work. He was scared, he didn't want to break down in front of the guys. He didn't know who knew but he definately didn't want to have to tell people.  
"Hey buddy." Lucky said as Dante sat down at his desk, "Where have you been?"  
"Oh, Lulu was sick. So I stayed with her." Dante lied.  
"I saw the tree, Dante. I know what really happened. I'm so sorry." Lucky said hugging Dante, "Alot of the guys know so it's okay if you need to cry, the interrogation room is open right now."  
"Thanks Lucky," Dante said, "But we're doing better. Planting the tree helped a lot. Lulu's back at work today too."

Lulu walked into the Metrocourt. The walk from the front door to the elevator felt like forever. Not having Dante next to her was scary, she could feel a break coming on. She stopped in the lobby and stared at the spot behind the couch. She remembered leaning on the couch clutching her stomach, falling to the ground, Dante, and the blood. All the blood. She crossed her arms as a tear rolled down her face. People stared, some guests she remembered seeing that day, they remembered her. Carly came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. Lulu turned quickly and sighed when she saw Carly. Carly pulled her in for a long hug.

"Hi Maxie." Lulu said as she walked out of the elevator to her desk wiping her eyes. Maxie stood up and hugged her.  
"Hey... How are you?" she asked.  
"I'm doing a lot better." Lulu said.  
"How's Dante?" Maxie asked. Lulu raised her eyebrows at her best friend. Maxie didn't usually care how Dante was doing, "What? I'm allowed to ask how your boyfriend is doing after all this..."  
"He's doing okay. He's helped me a lot." Lulu said.  
"That's good." Maxie said and hugged her again. As if she were on a timer Kate walked in off the elevator.  
"What the hell is this? This is a business! I pay you two to work!. And Lulu, you call in sick to work for three days and you're standing there? Your baby's gone, get over it, you only knew about it for a few minutes anyways. You can have more when you're done working for me." Kate said. Lulu was pissed off, a tear rolled down her face. That was it.  
"Would you shut the fuck up! Yes, I lost my baby! My baby _died_. _Inside of me_." Lulu seethed, "You have never experienced that type of emotional pain! I was grieving! I still am! I'm done working for you right now! You don't dictate my life! We run this magazine not you! You run off with random men on yachts in Italy while we sit at our desks for hours! At least respect Maxie now because I quit! And I'm going to expose you for the selfish bitch you are! " Lulu screamed and walked to the elevator, before turning around, "_My baby was not an it_." and walked out. Maxie walked behind her but was stopped by Kate.  
"You want to work here? Then stop." Kate said. Maxie looked down.

Lulu walked out of the elevator sobbing. She made a bee line for the front doors but Olivia stopped her.  
"Honey are you okay?" she asked, " The guests said they heard someone yelling." she said pointing to the people standing at the front counter.  
"I was yelling at Kate. I just quit." Lulu said in between sobs, "Kate yelled at me for not working after I lost the baby."  
"Aww sweetie..." Olivia pulled her into a hug and gave a sad look to the guests in the lobby who stared, frowning, who seemed to remember Lulu. The elevator dinged again and Maxie walked out looking around. And then spotted her,  
"Lulu." Maxie hugged her, "Are you okay?"  
"I will be. I've needed to do that for a long time." Lulu said wiping her tears, "What are you doing down here? Did you-"  
"Yeah I quit. And maybe I shredded all the work before I left too." Maxie smiled, "Kate would be lucky if the magazine lasted another week now." Lulu laughed.  
"Thank you Maxie. I hate to sound bitter but I just need her to suffer a little after what she just said to me." Lulu hugged Maxie again, "And I'm sorry Olivia, but your cousin's an evil bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

XChapter 7X

Lulu woke up one morning three weeks later, on Dante's bare chest. She smiled, feeling his warmth, her eyes still closed. She sighed and opened her eyes to see him staring down at her with a smile on his face.  
"Hey beautiful..." he said kissing her forehead.  
"Hey handsome..." she smiled back.  
"How do you feel today?" he asked like he did every morning since the miscarriage.  
"I feel...good. Like the weight got a little lighter. I keep reminding myself that she is watching us and would want us to be happy...What about you?"  
"Yeah, same... I love you." he pulled her up to kiss her.  
"I love you too." she smiled, "I have to meet Maxie for brunch." she said tapping his chest, sitting up, she turned around on the bed to face him, "So I have a question for you. How would you feel about...me and Maxie starting our own magazine?" she asked quickly.  
"I think that's great." he smiled, and pushed the hair from her face, "Just do one thing for me, don't turn into Kate. I want babies with you Lulu Spencer."  
"How many babies are we talking about here Mr.?" she bent down smiling and kissed him.  
"Oh, I don't know... 2? 3? So they have someone to play with. I always wanted a sibling." he said.  
"A little boy just like you. With big brown eyes who you can teach your incredibly cheesy pick up lines to. Oh, he's going to be a charmer." she smiled. He pulled her back down into his arms.  
"And a beautiful little girl just her mother... Another one." he said sadly.  
"Hey..." she gave him a shaky smile and ran her hand on his jaw, "It's okay. We'll have that." he sighed, "Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"No, no. I have to get to work anyways. Thank you babe. I'll walk you to Kelly's before I go to the station. Join me in the shower?" he smiled. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Lulu said as she ran into Kelly's and sat down acrosse from Maxie. Maxie reached over and touched Lulu's damp hair before sitting back down.  
"Shower sex, Lulu? Nice. I'm glad you had a better morning than I did." Maxie said.  
"Yes I've had a pretty good morning so far. It's been a while since we've had that." she smiled, "What happened to you this morning?"  
"For one I'm hungover from last night. Then my shower head broke and I was out of coffee." she said taking a sip of coffee from her cup, "I got this for you." she slid Lulu a cup of coffee, "Besides shower sex, what else happened this morning?" Lulu smiled thinking of the conversation she had with Dante that morning,  
"We talked about babies." she said softly, distantly, smiling.  
"Really? Is it to soon to talk about it?" Maxie asked.  
"No, I like talking about it... It's too soon to try again, I think for both of us." Lulu said, "But it's nice, because we both want that sometime in the next few years." she smiled. Mike came over to the table,  
"Hello ladies. What can I get you?" he asked. They ordered, "How are you doing Lulu?" Mike asked as he hugged her.  
"I'm doing better. Thanks, Mike." Lulu smiled.  
"How's Dante?" he asked.  
"He's...doing okay. He's having a rough day today but we're taking it one day at a time." she smiled.  
"Good. I never got to say how sorry I am." he said hugging her again.  
"Thank you... We'll give you great-grandchildren one day Mike." Lulu smiled. So did he.  
"Excuse me?" a woman yelled waving her empty coffee mug.  
"I've got to go. It was nice to see you Lulu. Bring Dante by sometime." he said.  
"Will do." she smiled. Mike squeezed her hand and left to serve the woman. Lulu sat back down,  
"So what's going on with Crimson?" Lulu asked Maxie grinning.  
"It crashed today." she laughed, "It's all over the news."  
"So what should we do? Should we make a statement?" Lulu asked.  
"In a few days." Maxie said, "We'll let Kate deal with the press for a little bit." she smiled devilishly. Lulu laughed,  
"So how do we do to make our own magazine?"  
"Well, I found a publisher. He's interested because of our story with Crimson and all that bull. Let's talk about the layout..." Maxie said.

There's chapter 7. Sorry for the wait. Had to get my school work back on track over the last few weeks. :/ but I'm all good now! :) I got a few messages asking for a new chapter, and I know this is short and just some quick fluff and Maxie, but it's kinda a hint of what's to come... Hope you enjoyed it! 3 P.S. Thanks for the reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while. I've been dealing with some mild depression recently so I didn't write that much in the past few months, but here finally is the next chapter.**

**Just a few things: Little Jake is alive. Lucky just found out that Aiden is his kid. And I went a couple months ahead so I could do more with the storyline.**

Three months later, Lulu and Dante were getting back to normal and most of their depression had lifted. Her and Maxie's new magazine, Inizia Nuovo, the title requested by Dante, was getting off the ground. Crimson had gone downhill in the last three and a half months and would be completely gone within a few days as Kate scrambled to put together issues on her own, and Lulu and Maxie were now using the office space in the Metrocourt.  
"Lulu! Line two!" Maxie yelled from her desk. Lulu came running over, as fast as she could in her four inch heels, from the bathroom, she hadn't felt well the past few days.  
"Hello. Lulu Spencer speaking." She asked holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear.  
"Hello Ms. Spencer. This is Tomás from US Weekly, we would like to know if you and Ms. Jones would like to make a statement about your role in the downfall of Crimson?"  
"Yes we would..." Lulu said, waving Maxie over and putting the phone on speaker.  
"Hello Tomás. This is Maxie Jones, Co-Editor in Chief and Co-Owner of Inizia Nuovo."  
"Hello Ms. Jones-" he was interrupted.  
"Call me Maxie." she said forcefully, and smiled to Lulu.  
"Alright, Maxie." Tomás said with a chuckle, "First off would you tell me what 'Inizia Nuovo' means?" he asked. Maxie looked to Lulu to explain.  
"It's Italian. It means new start. It was requested by my boyfriend." Lulu said.  
"Is there a story behind it?" Tomás asked.  
"Yes, there is. Maxie and I got fed up with Kate Howard and were looking for a fresh start while still staying within this industry." Lulu said.  
"Could you tell me more about Miss Kate Howard and why you quit?" he asked.  
"Yes. We quit because well...She's an evil bitch, to put it nicely...I quit personally because I had recently miscarried mine and my boyfriend's baby and I didn't work for three days after and Kate yelled at me for it. Three days after I lost my baby she told me I had to get over it and I could have more when she was finished with me." Lulu said.  
"Wow." Tomás said shocked, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you."  
"And you Maxie?"  
"Kate Howard did not run Crimson Magazine. We did. We scheduled everything, we put together the photoshoots, we worked long hours." Maxie said, "Kate just got the money, and she spent it on vacations and boats and restaurants. Half the time she wasn't even in the office. And I just couldn't stay after what she said to Lulu."  
"Thank you, ladies. This will be featured in the next issue." he said.  
"Thank you. Have a nice day." Maxie said and smiled and hung up, "Kate's going down." she high-fived Lulu. Lulu's phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi babe." Dante said, "Do you want to meet me for lunch?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you there. I love you." she smiled and hung up, "I'm going to take lunch with Dante. I'll bring you back a latte." she said giving her a hug and grabbing her purse.

When Lulu walked up to Kelly's she didn't see Dante through the window but saw Lucky sitting with Aiden in his stroller. Months ago she had told Lucky not to bring Aiden when he came over to the loft. It came off a little harsh an she hadn't talked much with him since. She took a deep breathe and opened the door, hoping Lucky would be accepting and she could once again enjoy a conversation with Lucky as she waited for Dante. She walked over to the table and asked,  
"Can I sit here?" he looked up from his paper.  
"Yeah." he said and looked back down.  
"He's getting so big." she smiled, and then frowned, "Come on Lucky..."  
"What do you want me to say?" he asked.  
"Just talk to me like we used to." she said.  
"You told me you didn't want to see your nephew. And now you just show up?" he said.  
"Lucky, please. You are one of the few people I know well that knows about my miscarriage. Dad doesn't even know because I have no contact with him because he is out on another one of his 'trips' around the world. I was hoping you would be more understanding..." she said, "I hope you can understand I just couldn't handle watching Aiden growing, when I should have been..." she trailed off, "I couldn't be around him because I had just lost my own baby, and it was so hard to even see a mother or father with their baby, let alone hold one and babysit one when I felt so empty. I should have had what they had, a family, and I should have been able to make Dante a father." Lulu said, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.  
"I'm sorry Lulu... I understand now. It's just I have never lost a child." Lucky said taking her hand across the table, "I've never had to deal with that pain. I'm so sorry Lulu." She squeezed his hand but Aiden started crying in his stroller and ruined the nice moment.  
"Shh... buddy. It's okay." Lucky said taking him out and tryed to calm him by bouncing him on his lap, to which he only cried louder, Lulu snickered, "Hey, I'm still getting used to this. I haven't had to deal with a baby in 4 years and I just found out he was mine recently." he said.  
"Let me see him." she said reaching out for Aiden.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucky asked.  
"No. Not really. But I won't know until I try it." she said with a small smile. Lucky handed a still crying Aiden over to Lulu and she put him on her shoulder. She felt Aiden rub his face against her neck and remembered her mother telling her that meant they were tired. She laid him against her chest and he stopped crying and snuggled his soft cheek into her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe feeling how perfectly a baby fit in her arms.  
"Are you okay?" Lucky asked, "Do you want me to take him back?"  
"No. I'm okay right now..." she said, her eyes still closed as her hand rubbed the back of Aiden's head. She opened her eyes and saw Aiden sleeping on her chest, "He's good." she smiled.

Dante walked into Kelly's looking for Lulu. He spotted her and walked up to her, realizing she was holding Aiden.  
"Hi babe." he said, kissing her on the cheek, "I'm sorry I got delayed at the station." he said and took a seat next to her, "Is he sleeping?" he asked.  
"Yeah..." she whispered and gave him a sad look.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand.  
"Yeah. I think I'm good." she said, "Do you want to hold him?"  
"I'm sorry, I just don't think I can handle it...not yet anyways." he said.  
"It's okay." she rubbed his face and leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "We're still grieving. It'll take time." she gave him a small smile.  
"I'm so sorry guys..." Lucky interrupted, "I think you're dealing with this well. Just take it a step at a time... And thank you Dante for taking such good care of my sister while I was being too stubborn to be around." he said, "Well I have to get going. Thanks for calming him down Lulu. I'll see you later."  
"Wait Lucky, can you bring Aiden over for dinner tomorrow night? I think it would be healthy for us to bring him back into our lives, slowly." Dante asked.  
"Yeah, sure man. We'll be there at 6. That's when I get my time with him." Lucky said and shook Dante's hand and kissed Lulu on the cheek taking Aiden from her, before buckling him into his stroller and leaving.  
"You looked so perfect with him in your arms..." he said, moving a piece off hair from her face, she frowned and started tearing up.  
"I thought I could handle it." she cried leaning her forehead against his shoulder as he brought her into his arms.  
"It's okay." he kissed her head, "It'll take time for us to be comfortable around babies again."  
"I know. It's just before it happened I didn't even think about it when I saw babies. I would smile at them but I would just walk away. Now it's so hard just to see one on the sidewalk." she said wiping her eyes.  
"I know. It's hard for me too. But we'll be okay. We still have our future." he said. They ordered lunch and had some coffee, and talked about their future together before Dante was called back into work. She sat with a decaf coffee, just smiling at what Dante had said.

_"I know I will love you forever and all of our future children."_

She smiled, placed her hand on her stomach and whispered, "I'm so happy about you little one..."

:O

Please Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a short chapter but I hope to have another up soon. I've been super busy with Finals and Regents, so I haven't been able to write as much. But I've been trying write, doing a couple sentences at a time and now I'm of for the summer. Also thank you for your concerns about my depression, I'm doing a lot better. :)**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm going to take lunch with Dante. I'll bring you back a latte." Lulu said to Maxie, picked up her stuff and left through the elevator. When the doors were closed she took off her metaphoric mask, that she was hiding her sickness behind and covered her mouth until that round ended. She walked quickly through the lobby and out the front doors, not even stopping to look at the spot where she lost her child, she was too focused on her future and finding out the truth. She walked briskly down the sidewalk to the nearest drugstore. Once inside, she bought two pregnancy tests and asked the young girl behind the counter to use the bathroom.  
A couple minutes later, she sat on the floor against the bathroom wall, crying. She flipped the two tests over in her hand and stared at them for the third time in disbelief. Positive. She decided to wait to tell Dante until after she saw Dr. Lee to confirm it. She didn't want to cause him anymore heartbreak by getting him excited and then letting him down. She thought back to when the baby could have been concieved,  
_

_'It must have been recent, my period just came back two months ago...'  
_

_'Oh god. What if it happened to soon after I lost the other baby?'  
_

_'Has my body recovered enough to carry a healthy baby?'  
_

_'Kelly said to wait until I had three or four periods to try again.'  
_

_She had to make sure this baby was healthy. She pulled out her phone and stood, straightening up her appearence in the mirror as she dialed the hospital.  
"Dr. Kelly Lee OB. speaking. How may I help you?"  
_

_"Hi Kelly. It's Lulu Spencer." she sniffled.  
_

_"Oh hi Lulu. -Are you okay? Have you been crying?" she asked.  
_

_"Uh, yeah. I have been. Do you have any openings in your schedule for today?" Lulu asked.  
_

_"Yes, I do. At six this afternoon. But do you mind me asking for what? What's wrong Lulu?" Kelly asked.  
_

_"Okay, thank you. And hopefully nothing. Um, I just took two positive pregnancy tests and I just want to have it confirmed and I want to know if it's okay, because it's so soon after my miscarriage." she said.  
_

_"Okay. Wow, you guys didn't waste any time." she laughed, "I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Come by the hospital at 6 and I will check you out."  
_

_"Okay. Thank you, Kelly. See you then." Lulu said and hung up and walked out of the drugstore to go meet up with Dante.  
_

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for another wait. But I need more reviews (!) if I'm going to stay inspired to write this. Out of the 936 people who have read the story since I uploaded the last chapter (9), I have gotten one review on chapter 8 and one on chapter 9 from one person. And thank you to,**

**SomethingSpecial727**

**for the reviews. I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I need those to keep writing, and I'm glad I finally got this new chapter out because it was hard for me to write when no one was telling me how I was doing.**

**I saw that some of you didn't like where I went with this story but I have a story in my head, and I'm hoping I can write it as well as it sounds in my head. :) **

**Enjoy.**

After lunch Lulu picked up a latte for Maxie and returned to the office, but ran straight to the bathroom. When she was finished she walked over and placed Maxie's latte on her desk,  
"I took a sip of yours. I needed a pick-me-up." she said and placed her untouched, second decaf of the day on her desk.  
"Did you bring this into the bathroom with you?" Maxie asked with a disgusted look on her face. Lulu nodded,  
"...I left it on the sink..." she said as she rubbed her temples feeling a puking-provoked headache forming.  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Maxie pushed the cup away from her, "I heard you in there, and I'm way too busy to catch whatever you have."  
"It's not contagious..." Lulu said, laying her head on her desk, but that comment seemingly went right over Maxie's head, "I haven't had any of mine if you want a little.." Maxie walked over and took a sip, getting another disgusted look.  
"Decaf?" she asked.  
"Only you could tell, Maxie...Ugh..." she groaned feeling nausceous.  
"You okay?" Maxie asked.  
"No. I feel sick again and I have a horrible headache." she said, "I'm going to the doctor later today."  
"Nausea, decaf, headache, not contagious...- Lulu, are you-?" she asked.  
"I might be... I'm getting it confirmed at six." she said, almost frowning.  
"This is what you want, right? You don't look very happy..." Maxie said.  
"I'm just scared the baby won't be healthy because we didn't exactly wait like we were supposed to. I guess I'm afraid it'll turn out like the first one.." Lulu said, rubbing her stomach.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine..." Maxie said hugging her.

Later, after texting Dante, telling him she would be home later than usual, Lulu walked into the hospital and saw Kelly waiting for her, talking to Robin at the nurse's station.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not that late am I?" she said.  
"No no no. I finished up early with my last patient. She lost her baby yesterday, she was 5 months pregnant and her husband is a soldier and is away... It's just sad, you know." she said.  
"Yeah.." Lulu said, "She and her husband have a rough few months ahead of them." she said as they walked into the exam room.  
"Yes. I had to send her for therapy... Anyways so have you been experiencing symptoms of pregnancy again?" Kelly asked.  
"Yes. Nausea, headaches, dizzyness.." she said, "Everything I felt the other times."  
"Okay let's take a urine sample and find out." she smiled.

"Hi Lulu. Your test results are in." Kelly said as she walked into the exam room holding a big, manilla envelope, Lulu sat on the table wringing her hands, "You were correct. You're pregnant." Lulu sighed but still frowned, "Are you not happy?"  
"No I am. We want more kids. But what about the timing? Am I healthy enough to carry another baby?" Lulu said.  
"Well, there are risks with it being so soon after you miscarried. But I'll check you out and see how your baby is doing. So please lay back and roll up your shirt."  
"I would rather see the baby for the first time with Dante." Lulu said.  
"Well we could schedule another appointment, but I think this would aleviate some of your worries." Kelly said.  
"Umm... Okay." Lulu said finally, still wanting to wait but afraid for her baby's safety.  
"You might as well be able to tell Dante you're having a healthy baby." Kelly said as Lulu laid back on the table and pulled up her shirt, "The gel is still a bit cold." she said, squirting the blue gel onto Lulu's stomach, causing Lulu to jump. She laughed, "Told you."  
Kelly searched around for a minute and finally a small picture popped up on the screen, she smiled, "And there is your baby." she said turning the screen toward Lulu, "You seem around 5 weeks along."  
"Is there a heartbeat? I don't see a heartbeat." Lulu said frantically.  
"Yes there is one. It's just very soon to see it on the screen, but it's that faint fluttering right there."  
"I'm sorry for freaking out..." Lulu said and smiled and watched the screen, "...I never got to see this before."  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" Kelly smiled. Lulu nodded, tearing up, "Well Lulu. The baby seems healthy right now, and not to scare you, but I'm going to monitor it a little more closely than I would for other pregnancies, because of the risks, because you got pregnant again so soon."  
"What are the risks?" Lulu asked wiping her eyes.  
"Well, there are risks for birth defects, preterm labor, miscarriage..." Kelly trailed off.  
"Oh god, no. No. I can't handle that again." Lulu said, closing her eyes.  
"Lulu. It'll be alright. We're going to monitor it, and I will try my hardest so that won't happen to you again." Kelly said placing her hand on Lulu's leg reassuringly, "Normally I would want to see you once a month but now I want to see you every two weeks for the rest of your pregnancy." She handed Lulu a towel to clean her stomach with.  
"Okay." Lulu sighed, looking down and rubbing her stomach once it was clean.  
"Good." Kelly smiled, "...You can make your next few appointments with Epiphany outside. Now go home to Dante. I'm sure he'll be thrilled when you show him this." Kelly held up and handed a copy of the sonogram to Lulu.  
"At first I was happy... But now I'm not sure... I'm scared to get excited because I'm afraid I'm going to lose this one like the last one.." Lulu frowned, staring at the picture.  
"Lulu, it's okay to be excited. The both of you are going to be fine." Kelly said.  
"Thank you Kelly." Lulu said standing up and heading for the door.

Later at the loft Dante was trying to stay awake, sitting in the dark in his favorite chair, waiting for Lulu to come home. She had called to tell him she would be home late but now he was getting worried, as he looked at his watch and seeing it was nearing nine. A couple minutes later as he was dozing off, he was startled by the loud noise of the elevator coming up. Lulu pulled the door open and turned on the light.  
"Oh, hey. I'm sorry I'm so late." she said and kissed him.  
"It's okay. How are you? You hungry?" he asked walking toward the kitchen.  
"Starving!" she said sitting in the chair at the table, "But if you're too tired you should just go to bed. I'll find something."  
"No, no, no. I'll whip us up some dinner. All I had were some leftovers. A true Italian has a real dinner every night." he laughed, a he boiled water for pasta. He carried over some wine glasses to the table and set one down in front of Lulu, where she sat wringing her hands, "You okay baby?" he asked kissing her head.  
"Yeah..." she said and he continued to cook.  
A few minutes later he sat at the table and they began to eat. He picked up the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.  
"You know, I think I'll skip wine tonight." she said.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand, "You seem jittery."  
"Actually, I have something to show you..." she said walking over to the couch and reaching in, grabbing out the sonogram, "Now close your eyes." he did and she walked over and placed it into his hands and sat down across from him again, "Okay. Open."  
He opened his eyes and felt a light weight in his hands and looked down. He was immediately struck by what it was and looked up at Lulu with a small smile, his eyes twinkling. But was met by a blank stare on Lulu's face,  
"I'm pregnant." she said dryly. 

**Reviews Please! :) and if you didn't, please read my little note on top! ^^^^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! I realize now that I may have come off a little ungrateful or selfish in my last note on chapter 10. I realize I'm lucky to have close to 60 reviews on just 10 chapters. It's just recently I have been having a hard time with my depression, but I'm fine. :) Some days are just worse than others. **

**I'm going on vacation next week and I have written a lot the past few days so I have many chapters right now, so I think I will update today and Friday because I won't be able to next week.**

**This chapter, and the next few, are a little hard on Lulu and Dante so the last chapter was the last of Lante Fluff for a while. Enjoy.**

**oh yeah, ****WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_"I'm pregnant." Lulu said dryly. _Her eyes didn't hold the same twinkle as his. 

"You don't look excited..." Dante said, "This is what we want, right baby?" 

"I don't know right now." she said standing up and walking toward the bedroom. He followed her and grabbed her arm as she looked through his dresser for sweatpants. She shrugged off his hand and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
"Lulu, talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked through the door. He heard her sob,

"I saw your eyes... You're excited... I don't want you to get your hopes up..." she sobbed.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked.

"No... Not right now." she said.

"What are you saying Lulu?" Dante asked.

"Things could go wrong, because it's so soon after..." she cried.

"...after you lost the other baby." he finished. Suddenly he heard her puke, "Are you alright?" He heard a grunted "yes" and the toilet flush and the sink water running. The door opened a minute later, and Lulu walked out, rubbing her stomach. She stopped rubbing suddenly, as she seemed to realize what she was doing as she walked back to the bedroom. He followed again.

"Can we not talk about this now." she said, "I don't feel well and I'm tired. It's been a long day..." she said taking off his sweatpants and putting on one of his big t-shirts, now feeling hot. She got into the bed and tried to go to sleep.

"Okay, we'll talk about this in the morning. I love you. Good night beautiful." he kissed her head and went to the kitchen to clean up their barely eaten dinner before going to bed himself.

The next morning Dante woke up smiling. He couldn't believe Lulu was pregnant again. Just laying there awake, thinking, had already, just in that time alone, been more time than he had known about her previous pregnancy before she lost the baby. He rolled over, thinking he would find her next to him but his arm touched the cold sheet. He got up and walked to the kitchen, turning the corner he saw a pan on the stove sizzling and Lulu leaning on the counter. She was hunched over it, facing the wall, looking nausceous. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach, and be felt her tense. She quickly removed them and continued to cook.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you stop touching me there!" she said.

"Why?" he asked stunned.

"Because." she said, "Because you keep reminding me that _**it**_ is there!" she said walking away toward the bathroom to shower.

"That's because_** the baby **_is there! _**Our**_ baby!" he screamed after her, aggrivated and leaned against the counter. He ran his hands through his hair and wondered why Lulu was acting this way.

Two weeks later, Dante woke up from sleeping on the couch again with a neck-ache. He had been sleeping there for a week. Today he was determined to finally get Lulu to talk. Why had she started acting this way since she found out about the baby? They had barely said anything to eachother in two weeks. Two weeks. Two weeks of him trying to talk to her, or even the baby, trying to touch her stomach, to bond with his baby. Their baby. And him keeping getting pushed away without a word. Then, Lulu walked past him to the elevator.

"I'm going out." she said as she tried to open the jammed gate.

"Where?" he asked standing up.

"What the fuck!" she screamed at the elevator.

"Lulu, calm down." he said walking up and touching her arms, this time, he noticed, she didn't tense. She started to cry. He looked at her, his eyes asking if he was allowed to hold her, and she nodded through her tears. He slowly took her in his arms, so not to scare her and she wrapped her arms around him.

_**In Lulu's Head**_

I don't know what has been happening to me. In my head. There is a tangled mess I can't quite figure out. I know deep down that I do love this baby, but I am trying so hard not to think about it. I am trying not to love_** it. **_The baby. I keep calling it an it. Damn. I did it again. I'm afraid I'm going to...going to lose this baby also. I just don't want to get bonded with it. Damn. Ugh. I don't want Dante to get bonded with the baby. I'm afraid if I let him touch me, and my stomach and kiss my stomach and talk to my stomach that he'll start to love the baby... I get angry sometimes. I will just start screaming at Dante. I'm just mad that I won't let myself love my own baby because I'm still hurting from the loss of my other child. I'm so confused. I'm just so afraid... I feel myself drifting away from everyone. Especially Dante. I know he wants to help me, that he just wants to love me and it. Shit! Why can't I let him?... I guess maybe I feel guilt. I  
just can't seem to give Dante a healthy baby. If we had just waited, I don't know maybe I wouldn't feel this way, and there wouldn't be all these risks. He deserves one so much and I already lost one of his, and even though we only knew about that baby, Baby Olivia, for a few minutes, we both fell in love with her...  
Now standing in Dante's arms, as I cry, I let myself feel comforted and safe, but for only a moment before I lightly push him away, knowing I had to get to my seven week appointment, that I didn't tell Dante about, I wanted to check the baby one more time before he came to see it, and not wanting him to get too bonded with the baby as we stood there.  
"I have to go." I say and walk out the door not waiting for the elevator and choosing to use the stairs. I got down six flights making sure Dante did not follow me and leaned on the railing, gasping for breathes as I started to cry. I covered my mouth and lowered myself down onto a step as I sobbed. Oh god.

**My life is spinning around me too fast and I don't know how to stop it.  
**

**That was a tough one to write. I hope you liked it. I know it was a little rough for lulu and dante but this was only the beginning. Review Please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I changed my mind here's two chapters on one day just because that last one just wasn't enough of a Cliffhanger for me to leave it on for two days. *I think this is a pretty good one****. ;)**

* * *

**(Not in Lulu's POV anymore)**

A couple days later Dante had decided he should talk to Dr. Kelly Lee about Lulu's behavior, and to ask questions about the baby, considering Lulu hadn't told him anything since they found out.  
"Hey Kelly." Dante said awkwardly rubbing his neck.  
"Dante, what are you doing here?" she asked, "Congratulations on the baby by the way."  
"Uhh, thanks. I came by to talk to you about Lulu and the baby." he said, "Do you have time now?"  
"Yeah. Let's sit." she said leading him to the waiting chairs, "I have a few minutes. Lulu told me you couldn't make it to her appointment the other day." Kelly said.  
"What?" Dante said, "She didn't tell me she had an appointment."  
"Oh. Well everything seems fine with the baby. Did she tell you I have decided to watch the pregnancy a little more closely than others? She will have an appointment every two weeks. And _**NO**_ stress." Kelly said.  
"No she didn't tell me that either. She hasn't told me anything really."  
"Well, since she got pregnant so soon after her miscarriage, there are risks. The baby may develop problems, like birth defects, internally, externally, or even mentally. There is also increased risk for pre-term labor, or another miscarriage." Kelly said.  
"She hasn't told me any of this. She hasn't really talked to me..." he said rubbing his face, "I'm really worried about her Kelly."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Ever since she told me about the baby, she hasn't been herself. She has been angry and far-away from me. She calls the baby 'it'." he said, "She ignores the baby and tries to pretend it's not there. She's not excited about it. I can tell. I don't know what's happening to her because she won't tell me anything. Whenever I get close she pushed me away, literally. She won't let me touch her, her stomach. She actually takes my hands off of her stomach when I try." he said about to cry, "This is supposed to be an amazing experience that we are supposed to experience together, happily. But she won't let me." Kelly processed his words.  
"I'm sorry Dante. It sounds like, from what you just told me, Lulu may have PPD, Post-Partum Depression." Kelly said. Dante looked at her confused, only vaguely knowing about the condition,  
"Doesn't that happen after a woman has a baby?" Dante asked.  
"Yes, it often does. But it is also common after a woman suffers a miscarriage." she said. He rubbed his face,  
"But- that happened more than three months ago. This is the first time she has acted this way. It only started after we found out about the baby." he said.  
"I know... I will have to examine Lulu with a therapist before I know anything for sure. But I can tell you a few things about what PPD does to someone, so you can understand better why she is acting this way." she said and Dante nodded, "Lulu may be experiencing guilt about not being able to keep your first baby alive, or give you a healthy baby. You said she takes your hands off of her stomach?" she asked, he nodded, "Well, Lulu has told me she is scared she is going to miscarry this baby as well. Maybe she is afraid to bond with the baby, and love the baby, and for you also to bond with your baby also, in case she does lose it. That is very common for any woman who gets pregnant again after a miscarriage, but her fear may be intesified by her depression."  
"It can be helped right?" he asked scared.  
"Most definately. First we need to psychologically test her, to confirm. Can you get her to come in to see the psychologist?" Kelly asked.  
"I'll try. She won't let me touch her, and I don't want to have to grab her in case it does something to the baby." Dante said.  
"I understand. Just talk to her first, maybe she realizes something is wrong, she just needs help saying it." Kelly said, "Oh I need to get going, I have an appointment. Try not to be mad about her not telling you about her appointment, she won't want to come in."  
"Okay. Thanks Kelly." Dante said as she walked away. He leaned back in the chair covering his face, 'Maybe everything will be okay.' he thought.

When he arrived home he found Lulu sitting on the couch eating ice cream, watching tv. She got up and tried to walk away when she saw him. He caught her arm.  
"Lulu. Stop. Just talk to me." he said, she didn't do anything, "Okay let me talk to you." he gently pulled her over to the couch and made her sit, "I'm scared. You are pulling away from me. Why?"  
She sighed, "I don't why."  
"Yes, you do." he said.  
"...I'm afraid." her voice cracked.  
"Of what?" he asked. She didn't say anything, "Okay. Why won't you let me touch you?" he asked reaching out to touch her stomach, she flinched for a second, but didn't push his hand away.  
"I don't want to let you down again." she said, her eyes closed as a tear slipped.  
"What do you mean? You never let me down." he said.  
"I couldn't keep our baby inside of me." she whispered.  
"That wasn't your fault." he wiped her tears away, "...I think you're depressed."  
"I... I need help." she sobbed. He pulled her into his arms. He said,  
"It's okay... Everything will be okay..."

* * *

_"It's okay... Everything will be okay..."  
_  
Yeah, that's what he thought. Now sitting on the couch all alone, he didn't know what was going to happen with his life. Two months ago after Lulu "realized" she needed help, he had taken her to the hospital, she talked to the psychologist, she was diagnosed and put on anti-depressants. A week ago he had found a week worth of the pills in the garbage.  
She confessed to not taking them for two weeks, after yet another screaming fight, and showed him the pile under the bed of the other week's dose. Now he watches her take them. She had promised to take them again but he just had to make sure.  
He had thought they were going to be better, that they had made a breakthrough in her depression, when she got on the pills. Now they seemed to be pulling them apart. Lulu hated having to be watched.  
Another thing happened, or didn't happen, he still wasn't "allowed" to bond with the baby. He had touched her stomach six times during the pregnancy. Six times in four months. The first was the night she said she needed help, when she was just too tired too push I'm away, and every other time she was sleeping. That was his time with the baby, when be would sneak into his bedroom and touch where his child grew.  
Then Lulu walked into the kitchen from the bedroom, breaking Dante out of his cycle of thoughts. He watched as she paid no attention to her buldging 16 week stomach. He got up,  
"Now that you're up, time to take your pill." he said and reached into the cabinet for the bottle.  
"I'll take it later."  
"Later, I'll be at work." he said and handed her a pill and a glass of water and waited, staring at her.  
"You don't have to watch me." she said as she popped it into her mouth and swallowed it dry. She turned to face him for the first time that morning. He noticed her eyes were lined red and puffy, "Happy?"  
"You've been crying." he said.  
"Yeah. Again. Not a big deal." she said and walked away.  
"Why don't you tell me about it?" he attempted.  
"About what?" she asked.  
"Why were you crying?"  
"I don't know." she said, but he kept staring, and she weakened in front of him for the first time in a long time, and started crying, "I told you I'm scared I'm going to lose the baby... I just won't be able to handle going through that again!" she sobbed, "Oh." she gasped and placed her hand on her stomach, "The baby kicked." He ran over and tried to feel but she pushed away his hand. He walked away, furious, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Damn it, Lulu." he said frustrated, "I just want to feel my own baby kick!" he screamed, "Why can't I?"  
"You'll start to love the baby..." she whispered, crying.  
"Well, here's a fucking newsflash Lulu! I already do! I have since the moment you told me you were pregnant!" he screamed.  
"Stop yelling at me..." she cried walking over to the dresser. She leaned heavily on it.  
"You never let me touch your stomach! Or kiss your stomach! Or talk to the baby! Like a normal family would do! The baby won't know me when it gets here!" he screamed and turned away from her, out of breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Dante..." he heard a small whimper that sounded something like his name. He quickly turned around.  
There Lulu was leaning on the dresser, clutching her stomach, wincing.  
"Oh god." he said stunned and ran back over to her, "Oh god, Lulu..." he moved the hair from her face and kissed her head, for the first time in months.  
"Dante..." she winced, "Dante, please don't let our baby die." she winced again before her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed into Dante's arms.  
"Oh god."

* * *

**:O Well I couldn't have Lulu and Dante be happy for too long. I know it was a different Dante than we know but I do feel Dante has an angry side, more than just a funny, cute boyfriend side. But his behavior in this chapter was almost understandable, because he's just so tired from dealing with her depression. Anyways, Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Sorry it took so long to update! **

* * *

_"Dante..." she winced, "Dante, please don't let our baby die." she winced again before her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed into Dante's arms.  
"Oh god. Lulu, no."_

he whispered, he finally came to his senses and carefully picked her up, "It's going to be okay baby..." he said into her hair as he ran down the stairs, opting against the elevator.  
He ran towards the car and set her unconcious form in the backseat. And drove, flicking on his siren lights, towards the hospital as fast as he could. He pulled out his phone and dialed the hospital,

"Hello. This is uhh Dante Falconieri, I'm coming in with my girlfriend Lulu Spencer. She's umm 16 weeks pregnant and having stomach cramps. She is currently unconcious. Umm, umm-"

"Dante- Dante, calm down! I'll get Kelly and we'll meet you at the E.R door." Robin said.

"Uhh...Thanks, Robin. I'll be there in 5 minutes." he said and hung up the phone. He heard a groan from behind him, and turned around quickly to check on Lulu, "Baby it's going to be okay..."

"Dante..." Lulu whispered.

"Shh, baby. Does it still hurt?" he asked. She winced and nodded, "Okay, we're on our way to the hospital. I'll get you both help." he said as he pulled in and up to the E.R. entrance and saw Robin and Kelly standing there ready, he quickly jumped out and picked her up from the seat and carried her to the waiting gurney.

"Dante, what happened?" Robin asked as all of them ran down the hall.

"I-I was screaming at her. I-I... If I caused her to lose the baby, Robin I won't be able to live." he said desperately.

"Dante, just don't think about that. You need to be here completely for her. Lulu, Lulu-" Kelly said as Lulu started to open her eyes, "Hi Lulu. It's Kelly. You're at the hospital. I'm going to try to help you. Can you tell me if you're bleeding?" she asked as she and Robin pulled her into a curtained cubicle. Lulu just stared at her dazed, "Okay. I think she is in shock. Dante normally I would tell you you need to get out, but I need you here when she comes out of her shock. She'll be scared. So just stay up there and talk to her." Dr. Kelly Lee said and took Lulu's blood pressure and ran more tests, she put her hands on Lulu's stomach,

"What are you doing?" Dante asked.

"Since she can't tell me if she is still experiencing cramps, I have to check. Robin, her muscles are tensed, they're contracting a bit, start a Magnesium Sulfate IV drip." Kelly said.

"What does tha-"

"Dante I'm trying to find out what's wrong with Lulu and your baby, not too many questions. I can still kick you out. It's a drug that stops labor." Kelly said frustated as she checked to see if Lulu was bleeding, "Damn it."

"What-?...sorry." Dante said after he got a death stare.

"She's bleeding, a minor amount, Robin, get me an ultrasound machine. I need to see what's wrong." she ordered.

"Dante?" there was a soft whisper.

"Lulu..."

"What-what's happening?" Lulu asked looking scared between Dante and Kelly.

"You're uterine muscles are contracting. I'm trying to stop it. You are bleeding, it's not too bad though." Kelly said.

"I'm so, so, so sorry baby..." Dante said kissing her head as a tear ran down his face.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through." Lulu winced and Kelly started the ultrasound.

"No baby. You're depressed. You don't have to apologize." Dante said.

"You couldn't feel the baby kick."

"You have felt movement?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. For the first time just a few minutes before the pain hit." Lulu said.

"That's a good sign right now." Kelly said, "Okay. So what I see that caused the pain and bleeding, besides the contractions, is the placenta slightly tore away from the uterine wall, Lulu. It's most likely caused by stress and, with rest, it will probably fix itself. I know the both of you have been under stress, with your depression, but did anything else occur that may have caused this to happen?" Kelly explained.

"I-I was yelling at her when it happened..." Dante said, beginning to cry and grabbed Lulu's hand as she began feeling another contraction.

"Okay. Well I found a heartbeat. But I'm still going to keep you at least one night for observation. I'll have you moved into a room when your contractions stop. I'll be back in 20 minutes to check on you." Kelly smiled and left.

"I'm so sorry." Dante said.

"Stop apologizing. It's fine, I put you through so mu-Ow." Lulu said as she was hit with a less intense contraction, "Feel this." she put his hand on her stomach, to his surprise.

"Ow!" he laughed, "That's a contraction?" he asked as her muscles tensed again under his hand.

"Yeah." she laughed at his astonishment, while still clutching his hand.

"Just from feeling that, that feels like it hurts." he laughed as it ended and he shook out his hurting hand that she had been clutching, and continued to rub her stomach.

"Imagine when it actually does happen. It'll be even worse." she laughed.

"It almost did actually happen..." he said and kissed her hand.

"Don't you dare start apologizing again." she laughed pointing at him.

"You seem better." he smiled, "You don't seem depressed."

"I still feel something... sadness but right now, I'm actually really good. I still miss our other baby and I am still worried about this baby. But I realize I've always loved it-him or her I mean, I was just always too scared to admit it to myself, in case I did lose this baby, I also realized, finally, that I can't keep you from loving your child." she said, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm glad you did realize that." he said and bent down to kiss her stomach, for the first time.

"I'm glad I did too." she said, "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you." he said, "Is the baby kicking now?"

"No, not right now. Maybe later." she smiled.

"Alright." he smiled and kissed her hand.

* * *

Later after Lulu's contractions stopped and she told Dante to get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria while she got settled, Dante walked into her room.

"Nice place you got here." Dante smiled getting her attention as she was daydreaming.  
"Oh yeah, it's practically the royal suite." she said sarcastically, making him laugh as she gestured around to the tan walls and grey bedding. He walked over and opened the drapes, letting the sun come in.

"What were you daydreaming about?" he asked and sat down in the chair next to the bed, grabbing her hand.

"Us. The baby. Our lives." she smiled, happily, picking up his hand and kissing it, "It was a good dream..."

"That's good. So, how are you doing? Do you need anything? Want anything?" he asked rubbing her stomach that stuck out from under the thin hospital gown and rough blanket.

"Well, now that you ask, we," she said covering his hand, "could really go for a Kelly's cheeseburger." she smiled.

"Oh really." he laughed and stood up and kissed her, "Okay, I'll be back in a bit. And you, little one..." he said against her stomach, "...no kicking until Daddy comes back, okay?" he kissed her stomach and smiled to her, before grabbing his jacket and walking out.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Dante walked back into the room holding a paper bag and a cup of soda. He walked over to the bed and placed the bag on the table. He noticed the guilty grin on Lulu's face.

"What happened?" he groaned having a feeling what. She stayed quiet for a bit,

"The baby kicked, while you were gone." she smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry." she chuckled as he slumped down in the chair.

"Why baby? Why don't you want daddy to feel you?" he smiled, chuckling, talking to her stomach.

"I'm sure he or she will let you soon." Lulu said touching the side of his face lovingly.

"Hopefully. I'm getting really jealous." he laughed.

"It was hard too." she grimaced, still with smile, "It hurt. We have a strong little one." she rubbed her stomach.

"That's my boy." he smiled and kissed her stomach.

"Oh, you think so!" she laughed.

"Yes. But I would love a boy or a girl, as long as you're it's mother. My only wish is that he or she is healthy."

"I love you." she smiled, thinking about how great a father he already was.

"I love you too." he said. She leaned in and kissed him.

"...Now where's my burger." she laughed, grabbing the bag and pulling it out.  
A couple minutes later, when Lulu was almost done with her dinner,

"Dr. Lee says she wants to keep you in here for an extra day, for observation." he said.

"What? No!" Lulu exclaimed, "I can't live in here for that long!"

"Lu, it's two days." he laughed, "Plus, you'll get lots of flowers, and presents, and cards, and visits..."

"I hate hospitals..." she whined.

"I'm pretty sure everyone does, but especially Spencers." he said. She pouted, "It won't be that bad, and you have me with you." he said as he carefully climbed into bed next to her.

"This is nice... I missed this." she said a minute later.

"Me too." he said and started rubbing her stomach again, "Anything?" he whispered asking if the baby was kicking her.

"Nothing." she smiled at his hopefullness, and they both fell asleep.

******:)**

**There's chapter 13! Mostly some fluff. Sorry for so long of a wait for an update, been super busy. I'm a couple chapters ahead so I hope to have another one up soon, whenever I get a minute. Hope you enjoyed, please Review! **

**And one thing that came up in the chapter:**

**Magnesium Sulfate: Drug that stops contractions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait just getting settled into sophmoore year of high school. Its going pretty good, no depression symptoms since July and just keeping myself busy. :) And Happy Rosh Hashanah and L'Shana Tova. Hope you enjoy, and there's a surprise in this one. **

**Oh! And I must say something about what an amazing Lante week this past week has been, and how beautiful and talented Ms. Julie Marie Berman (a.k.a soon-to-be Mrs. Falconieri-Spencer ;) ) and Mr. Dominic Zamprogna are. Love them both. :)**

* * *

XChapter 14X

The next morning Dante tried to shift in bed but he found his arm was pinned to the bed, he opened his eyes slowly and realized where he was. His ears were met with the beep of the machines and the steady thump of his baby's heartbeat pulsing through the hospital room. He realized the weight on his arm was Lulu sleeping next to him. Her back was against his chest, and his arms were still wrapped around her swollen stomach. He smiled and kissed the back of her head. He closed his eyes again, and moved over onto his back, she followed and flipped over, laying her head on his chest. He lovingly moved the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
Then when he opened his eyes again a couple minutes later, he heard a content sigh from somewhere in the room. He looked down thinking maybe Lulu had woken up, but she was still asleep. He looked to their right,  
"Ma!" Dante exclaimed, shocked, he jumped in the bed, causing Lulu to stir. To his surprise he saw his mother sitting in the chair he had left empty hours earlier, "What the hell are you doing?"  
"What a woman can't come visit her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law when she and my grandbaby are in the hospital?" Olivia said.  
"You could've woken us up! And I caught that, Lulu and I aren't getting married right now." Dante said.  
"I didn't want to, you two are so cute. And you will get married before the baby is born, right?"  
"Maybe. Ask Lulu. Can we get off this topic?" Dante asked.  
"Fine. But we will come back to this." she said pointing at him, he rolled his eyes.  
"Okay. So how long exactly were you sitting here watching us sleep?" Lulu asked as she slowly opened her eyes and re-set her head on Dante's chest.  
"Only about a half an hour." Olivia said.  
"Good morning, beautiful." he smiled and bent down to kiss her on the lips.  
"Good morning, love." Lulu smiled looking into his eyes for a few seconds.  
"See! You guys are just too cute." Olivia interrupted the sweet moment, clasping her hands gleefully under her chin.  
"Ma!" Dante exclaimed again glaring at her.  
"Fine, fine. So what happened to my grandbaby? Is everything okay?"  
"Everything is fine for right now. The placenta tore away from my uterus a bit, because of stress." she said and Dante pulled her closer, "And from the stress of that happening, I started having contractions."  
"Oh my goodness!" Olivia gasped, "And everything is okay?"  
"Yes, I just need to take it easy. Kelly wants to keep me in here until tomorrow for observation, in case anything else happens." Lulu said, but she still looked worried, "Olivia. Your grandbaby is fine."  
"Thank goodness. Well, I was hoping to talk more, but I have to get to work. I'll come check in tonight." she smiled and bent down to kiss Lulu on the cheek and Dante on the forehead before leaving the room.  
"How did you sleep?" Dante asked kissing Lulu on her temple.  
"As well as I could being in a hospital." she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Oh come on. Only one more day." he smiled pulling her closer.  
"I just want to go home." she said sadly burying her face in his neck.  
"I know. Me too. They just want make sure everything is alright." he said rocking her, he knew this was all just the hormones.  
"Why can't we ever have it easy? Why does something always have to go wrong? Why can't I just have a healthy pregnancy?" she cried.  
"Because we live in Port Charles." he laughed, but she didn't and cried harder, "Shh, I'm sorry. Stupid joke, stupid joke. I don't know babe, but we always make it through right?" he said.  
"Except-" Lulu started between sobs.  
"-Shh... I know, but we'll be fine this time." he said placing his hand on her stomach. She nodded and her tears began to slow, "We'll be okay this time... I love you." he smiled as he heard her tears stop. But when she didn't respond he looked down, and she had fallen back to sleep, "I'll be right back. Have a nice nap babe." he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out the door.

* * *

When he walked back a half an hour later after getting coffee from the cafeteria, he saw Dr. Kelly Lee walking out from Lulu's room.  
"Kelly is there anything wrong?" he asked beginning to get worried.  
"No, no. I just was checking on Lulu and the baby. They both look good." she smiled.  
"The baby's doing okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, she's doing fine. The heartbeat is steady, same with Lulu's." she said.  
"That's great...-Wait, she?" he said catching her mistake.  
"What?"  
"You said 'she'."  
"Oh! Dante I'm so sorry! I've never slipped up before! I'm so sorry." Kelly apologized.  
"It's a girl." he said to himself, a smile creeping onto his face.  
"I'm sorry if you didn't want to know. I never do this. It's just I just looked at the chart, I checked the sex the other day, and I-"  
"Kelly. It's fine, really." he said smiling, "A girl." he laughed, and wiped at his eye.  
"And your daughter is doing great. Both of your girls are." she smiled, and patted his shoulder, "And tell Lulu she's cleared now to walk around." she said and walked away. Dante nodded and leaned his back against the wall.

"My girls." he breathed, "All three of my girls..."

* * *

After a few minutes Dante walked into Lulu's room. He felt a sense of Dejavu, standing there by the door, from all the times they had been in the hospital the past few years. But this time, he didn't feel the terror, he didn't hear their families bickering down the hall about what to do, he didn't feel the guilt about feeling a small piece of his hope diminish when he saw her pale, and unconcious laying there. Because this time, she looked beautiful. She was radiant. She was glowing. Even the corners of her mouth seemed to turn up in her sleep. Her hand rested on her stomach where their daughter lived. He couldn't believe this was his life. He had a beautiful girlfriend and daughter on the way who he loved, and a beautiful baby girl up in heaven who he loved just as much.

He walked up to the bed and resumed his seat next to the bed and kissed her hand. He was glad she was finally getting some good, peaceful rest. It had been a rough past few months. He smiled looking at her belly, and lovingly rubbed it.  
"Hey baby girl." he whispered, "It's your daddy, and I love you so much... I haven't gotten to talk to you in the past few months, but mommy's getting better and I'll always be here for you from now on." he bent down and kissed Lulu's skin, "And sorry for calling you a boy the past few days." he laughed. Lulu's eyes started to open slowly.  
"Hi babe." she smiled holding his hand.  
"Hi, how was your nap?" he said standing up and kissing her forehead.  
"It was nice. More good dreams." she smiled and made room for him in the bed. He climbed in with her and wrapped his arms around her again.  
"So, how long was I asleep?" she asked.  
"Less than an hour." he said.  
"And what did you do?"  
"I went to get coffee and talked with Kelly a little."  
"About what?" she asked.  
"You and the baby. She had just walked out when I was coming back from the cafeteria. She says you're both doing great." he said touching her stomach, "She also told me something else..."  
"What?" Lulu asked.  
"She accidentally slipped up and told me the... the sex of the baby..." he said, and her eyes shot open, "...Do you want to know?"  
"Yes!" she smiled, sitting up, excitedly.  
"Okay!" he laughed, "... It's a...girl." he smiled as her face moved from anxiousness, to shock, to the biggest smile he thought he had ever seen. Ever.  
"A girl..." she smiled, "A baby girl..."  
"Yeah. Another baby girl." he smiled.  
"Another beautiful baby girl." she said and laid back down, her head on his chest.  
"I have never loved you more than I do right now." he said and kissed her.  
"I love you too... Thank you." she said.  
"Thank me for what?" he asked.  
"For giving me my life I have now, and for saving it so many times."  
"You're giving me my life," he said placing his hand on her stomach again, "My family is my life. You, this baby, me, and our other beautiful baby girl in heaven."  
"Olivia-Maria Arella Falconeri." she smiled.  
"Arella. Messenger from God." He smiled, seeing her smile, and kissed her head, "We should tell my mom about that. She'll be thrilled to know that one of her grandchildren was named after her."  
"Yeah. I can imagine her reaction." she laughed.  
"How about Laura for this baby?" he asked, she just smiled.  
"That's a nice thought but I don't think so... Your mom has been here for me more now, than my mom ever was my entire life..."

"What about for a middle name?" he asked.  
"I'll think about it." she smiled.  
"Okay." he said and pulled her closer, "I like Abigail."  
"You've thought about it?" she smiled, a little shocked.  
"Yeah. I've had some time to do my research." he said, she frowned, "It means 'Joy of her father.'" he smiled rubbing her stomach. Then he felt a pounding under his hand, "Woah! Was that?"  
"Yeah," she laughed, "she's been at it for a couple minutes, but that was a hard one. That's what I was talking about before, that hurt."  
"Wow. Oh my god. Hi baby girl, it's daddy again." he said as he slid down the bed, talking to her stomach, "Wow! She did it again." Dante smiled, his eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah, I know. Oooh" Lulu laughed as she winced in pain again as the baby kicked her again, and she rubbed her stomach, "Hey, Abigail, you're hurting mommy." but she kicked again, hard. He looked up at her his eyes asking, and she nodded.  
"Abigail..." he said to her stomach, "She did it again. I think she likes her name."  
"I think so too." she smiled and winced.  
"Abigail, baby girl, don't hurt your mommy." he said and the kicks softened.  
"Whew, woah... That was the hardest so far." Lulu said, "Ah, that's better." she smiled moving Dante's hand over a little to where the baby was kicking now, and smiled, "She likes to flip around."

"She's strong." he said, now serious, as he came back up to the head of the bed and kissed her, "She'll be beautiful just like you and her sister." he said moving the hair from her face,

"Marry me."

* * *

**:O Ahhh! And I wrote this before we knew he was going to propose, I must be psychic ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Hopefully another chapter to come soon.**

**Reviews Please! You always make me so happy when you do! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. Sorry its been a while since I updated. This is a short one but maybe Ill update with a longer one tomorrow night. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What?" she asked stunned.  
"Marry me." he said again.  
"Dante-I..." she stammered.  
"Just say yes."  
"Um, I- yes." she said, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."  
"Oh thank god." he said and kissed her.  
"I love you." she smiled.  
"I love you too. I-I don't have a ring right now. I don't know why I haven't gotten one, I've wanted to do this ever since I met you, I just-"  
"Dante- it's okay. I just want to spend my forever with you." she kissed him, interrupting his rambling.  
"Me too. Okay." he sighed, "So we're engaged." he smiled.  
"Yes. We're engaged." she smiled, then winced, "Ooh, ow, Abigail, likes that idea." she laughed placing her hand where the baby was kicking. He smiled and he covered her hand, and they sat in bed together feeling their baby kick.

"Dante, Kelly, I swear I don't need a wheelchair."  
"Lulu, it's just protocol. You can get out at the nurse's station. Okay?" Dr. Lee said as Dante pushed Lulu out of the room. Lulu nodded, and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Kelly rolled her eyes, and followed. She was used to hormonal pregnant women by now.  
"There she is!" Ethan said, holding flowers, as Dante pushed her towards the nurses station, to sign the release papers. Lucky and Nikolas stood, smiling, on either side of him.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling as she got up to hug them.  
"We wanted to surprise you. How are you doing?" Lucky asked and hugged her.  
"I'm better." she smiled and they gave her a look, "Trust me, Dante wouldn't let me out of here if I wasn't better." she said smiling to Dante, who stood behind her with a hand on the small of her back, "Ahh." she winced and placed her hand on her stomach and all of her brothers rushed towards her.

"Lulu!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Is it the baby?" they all asked.

"I'm fine..." she laughed, "It just seems your niece wants to say hi to her uncles." she took Ethan's hand and placed it where the baby kicked her.  
"Whoa! That's weird!" he exclaimed.  
"Wait, niece?" Lucky asked.  
"Yeah..." Lulu and Dante said at the same time smiling.  
"Congratulations guys!"  
"Thanks." she smiled rubbing her belly, "I guess we're breaking the only boys tradition."  
"Yeah, Cam and Spencer will be so excited." Nik said and Lucky nodded, it was still very tense between them.  
"Can I feel Lu?" Lucky asked.  
"Yeah..." she said and placed his hand on her stomach and laughed watching his face and then Nikolas'.  
"She's strong." Nik smiled.  
"Yeah that's what we've been saying." Dante smiled now placing his hand on Lulu's belly.  
"Does it hurt?" Nik asked.  
"Yeah, most of the time but Dante talks to her and she usually calms down." she smiled placing her hand on top of Dante's, "Can we get out here? I just want to go home." she leaned back against him.  
"Yes, whatever you want." Dante said and kissed her temple, "We'll see you guys soon."  
"Okay, man. You take care of our little sister." Lucky said, clapping Dante on the back and hugging Lulu and kissing her forehead, "Bye Lu. Congrats."  
"You don't have to worry about me doing that." Dante smiled and they said goodbye to eachother.

* * *

**Update soon! Reviews please! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Part Two of the update I posted yesterday! Reviews please! :)**

* * *

A couple days later,

"It's getting cold out." Lulu said as they walked up to the tree. It was the beginning of November.

"Yeah. If you get too cold tell me alright? And we'll go home." he said taking her hands and warming them in his.

"Okay." she rolled her eyes and kissed him. She walked over to the tree, "Hi baby. I hope you're doing all right up there..." she said starting to get teary-eyed, "We miss you and we love you so much..." Dante saw a tear slip from her eye and wrapped her in his arms from behind and kissed her ear, she laughed and smiled as she wiped her eyes,

"But baby girl, up there, you're going to be a big sister soon." she said and leaned back into his arms, "These are for you, Olivia." he released her from his arms and she bent to place the flowers on the ground, "Oh, and mommy and daddy are getting married soon. Daddy asked mommy a couple days ago when your sister was having some trouble." she said, "We all love you baby girl and we'll always remember you. We'll be back soon for a visit." she smiled and touched the tree. She turned around,

Dante was on one knee with an open ring box in his hands. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"I wanted to do this right." he said taking the ring out of the box, "You deserve to have this moment in your life... Lesley Lu Spencer, I love you with all my heart, soul, and entire being. You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life and I just love being with you. I have never met anyone like you. You are simply beautiful inside and out. I hope our daughter will be just like you." he reached up and placed a hand on her stomach for a moment, "You are the mother of my children, my partner, my life. Will you do me the honor in marrying me?"

"Yes. Yes yes yes." she smiled, tears once again falling from her eyes. He took her hand and pushed the ring onto her finger. He stood up and she hugged him as tight as she could, her stomach getting in the way, he picked her up and twirled her, "I love you." she said and kissed him once he put her down.

"I love you so much." he said, he bent down and kissed her belly excitedly, "Hear that baby girl? Mommy said yes." Lulu laughed, at his excitement and touched his face lovingly and he came back up and kissed her. Through her smile he saw her shiver and he pulled her jacket collar closer around her neck, "Are you getting cold?"

"I won't be if you would hold me." she smiled and he took her back in his arms. He kissed her head and they stood for a few minutes.

"Come on. Let's go home. You're freezing." he said.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked.

"I stop by here most days on my way to work." he confessed, "I say what I have to say then." She kissed him.

"I love you. Let's go home." she smiled.

* * *

Lulu and Dante were walking through the park, arm in arm, on their way home after visiting the tree. Lulu was shivering. They had been walking for a while when suddenly Lulu stopped dead in her tracks.

"Baby, what is it?" Dante asked looking her up and down and at her face for any signs of pain. He saw pain, but not physical. He knew Lulu well enough to see that at that moment she was experiencing many emotions. Shock, sadness. The next was anger. He saw her body and face tense up, her jaw lock, her eyes darken. And her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. He followed her tearing stare, and he saw the man that caused her so much pain. And he started to feel his own blood begin to boil. She had just decided that she needed to separate him from her life.  
The snow white hair was hidden under a black cap. Unusually clean-shaven and put together looking. He stood 50 feet from them. His face didn't hold the same feelings as Lulu's. He was shocked.

"Dad."

Lulu said breathlessly. He walked forward, towards them, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Cupcake." he said, now standing in front of them. Dante glared at him, "How are you?- Y-you're having a baby." he smiled, stepping in to hug her. She took a step back,

"No." she said crossing her arms, "You don't get to do that."

"But, gumdrop."

"No. Stop. Not after you leave for 8 months without telling anyone." she says almost screaming now.

"Lulu, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby. You just got out of the hospital, you don't want to have to go back in." Dante said, placing his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it calmingly.

"Wait. What happened? Is there something wrong?" Luke asked.

"I can't get stressed out. I just got out of the hospital the other day after some complications." She rubbed her stomach, still looking at him angrily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. We both are." Lulu said.

"Good. You're engaged also? Wow." he saw her ring.

"Yeah. Dante proposed today." she smiled looking at her ring.

"I'm happy for you baby girl." he smiled, "A baby. Wow...If you would let me, I would really love to be a part of his or her life..." Luke said.

"Her. It's a girl." she said.

"A girl?" Luke smiled.

"Yes..." she hissed, "...So much has happened since you left all of us, Dad. I don't know... I'll have to think about it. You really blew it this time..."

"I understand cupcake... I hope you decide to let me in her life." he said.

"Are you sober?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, "Just had my 90 days."

"Wow A.A. I'm shocked... I'm happy for you dad. I am. But... You've missed so much." she said.

"I'm sorry but I'm here now, and I'm not leaving again. Can you give me 1 more chance? Can we have lunch and you can tell me about what I missed?" he asked. Lulu thought for a minute,

"...I guess." she said, "It'll be on my time. And don't be late. This is your last chance, because dad, I'm done with your bull-shit. You can't fuck with my family anymore dad...any of my family." she rubbed her belly, "Thursday at 1, Kelly's. Now we have to go." she said wrapping her arms around Dante's waist and he rubbed her arm, trying to warm her up, and discretly comfort her at the same time.

"Thank you sweet heart." he said opening up his arms. Lulu could see the desperation on his face. She slowly walked into his arms and wrapped hers around him. Luke smiled when he closed his arms around her, as much as her stomach would let him, and her belly pushed against his, "I love you baby girl. So much." he kissed her head.

"I love you too dad. But... That may not be enough." she said backing away back into Dante's arms, "Thursday. Bye."

* * *

After they had arrived home to the loft, they sat, cuddled on the couch. Dante cautiously approached the topic of Luke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"...No. Not really... But he's my dad." she said.

"I know, but he's caused you so much pain."

"He's sober now. I'm only going to give him one more chance. If he messes this up, I'm done with him." she says, "But I'm still not sure if we should let him in the baby's life... It's your decision too, tell me what I should do..." she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll support whatever you choose, but I just don't want to see him cause you anymore pain. And also I don't want him to cause baby Abigail any of that either." he said, rubbing her belly, "What if he decides to run away again, and she wants to know where her grampa is or what if he picks up again and he's too drunk and misses picking her up for her day out with grampa? I don't know... It just bothers me..."

"You've really thought about this." she smiles.

"I only want the best for our children." he kissed her forehead.

"You're the best. I love you... I'll see how the first one goes first, but I'll probably have a couple lunches with him. And we definitely don't have to decide now." she said and cuddled into his side and closed her eyes.

"You tired?" he asked brushing through her hair.

"Getting there." she said, "The baby's sleeping now I think." she placed his hand on her stomach. He didn't feel anything.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep. She'll be awake soon and you know her kicking will keep you up."

"I just want to stay here with you a little longer." she said playing with her ring.

"Okay. I love you." he said kissing her.

"Love you too." She snuggled deeper into him and closed her eyes again. He laughed and kissed her forehead, knowing he'll probably end up carrying her to bed. As he stared down at her, he saw a grin grow on her face. Without opening her eyes, she reached out and grabbed his hand from his lap. She placed it on her stomach. He smiled also feeling the kicking against his hand, "There goes that opportunity." she whispered and kissed his cheek as he patted her belly, smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. Been having some writer's block and had to rewrite these next couple chapters to the point where I felt I could post them. Still not completely pleased with them, so please bear(?) with me. Anyways I hope you enoy this one :) P.S. please review!**

* * *

"Lulu! Time to get up!" Dante yelled walking to the bed from the kitchen. It was Thursday morning.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"11." he said.

"What? Dante why did you let me sleep so late?"

"You needed it. I could see how tired you were. Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes. I do... That's not the point, I need to get ready." she said starting to get out of bed.

"No no no. You have 2 hours..." he said taking her shoulders and lightly pushing her back down, "And little Abigail in there needs a good breakfast." he kissed her belly and walked to the table and grabbed a tray with food.

"Breakfast in bed? Babe, it's the third time this week. I think we can miss a day." she said as he put the tray on her lap.

"We'll see tomorrow..." he smiled and laid down next to her. His face to her stomach, "...I just want you to have some happy time today..." he frowned and kissed her belly.

"Hey..." she said brushing through his hair with her fingers, he looked up at her, "Mission accomplished." she smiled.

"Just..when you meet with Luke..whatever happens...don't let it get to you." he whispered sadly.

"...You're worried my depression will come back." she said. He nodded, "I'm okay..." she said looking into his eyes, "...I love you." He crawled up to the pillows.

"I love you too." he kissed her, smiling.

* * *

Dante and Lulu walked up to Kelly's. Dante walked her on his way into work. They could see Luke sitting at a table inside, waiting. She reached for the handle but he stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Can't really turn back now." she smiled, pointing inside, Luke had seen them. Dante gave her a look, "Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay." he said and kissed her forehead, "Are you telling him about...Olivia?" he asked sadly rubbing her stomach.

"I think I will. If he's going to be in our lives, he should find out from me."

"Do you want me to stay for a little while?" he asked.

"No I'm fine. And you need to get to work." She smiled and kissed him, "Love you."

"I love you both." he said and as he kissed her he undid a couple buttons on her jacket and opened it, he bent to kiss her belly, "Bye baby girl. Daddy's going to work. Oh, did that one hurt?" he asked looking up as the baby kicked his face.

"Yes." she winced, though laughing, "You're gonna be late. Bye babe." she said kissing him one last time and walking inside.

Luke stood up as soon as she stepped inside, "Hi dad."

"Hi cupcake." he said and they shared a hug before sitting down, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well." she said, "What about you?"

"Good...I've missed you." he said, he saw she was about to say something, "And I know that's all my fault." she nodded, an awkward silence fell over them for a moment, "...I bought you a hot chocolate, I hope that's okay." he moved the cup across the table to her, "So... how about we start with what I missed while I was gone?" Lulu nodded, she thought about how to word what happened during the worst months of her life, he said, "Start with the biggest thing." she nodded again.

"...Dad... God, this is still hard to talk about." she said putting her face in her hands.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked grabbing her hands.

"...This baby... she isn't my first child..." she said.

"I know. I remember when you were 17." he said.

"No. I mean... I mean she isn't my first child with Dante..." she said, he was confused but could see her eyes brimming with tears, she continued, "When you left I was pregnant...and a-a few weeks later, in April...I lost that baby, in the middle of the Metrocourt lobby..."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah... I didn't even know I was pregnant, until I lost her..."

"Her?"

"... We planted a tree in the park in the baby's memory, and when Dante put it in the ground, I saw a little girl. She looked like an angel. Blonde, beautiful, she had Dante's coloring, and she was wearing all white. She smiled at me and disappeared right in front of my eyes... I knew she was mine." Lulu said wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry cupcake." Luke said rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb, "-Wait. How far along are you now?"

"About 18 weeks." she smiled rubbing her belly.

"4 months?" he asked.

"About." she nodded.

"...Is it healthy to get pregnant so soon after-?" he asked.

"No not really. But I'm getting to that... When we found out we were pregnant again, it had only been 2 months since my-my miscarriage and I became severely depressed...I had late post-partum. I was afraid I was going to lose this baby, because of the risks... I still kinda am. But not as badly." she said, "I just can't go through that again. I wouldn't be able to survive that."

"I'm sorry sweetie." he said.

"...I pushed Dante away. I didn't want him to get attached to the baby. I couldn't put him through that again either." she said a tear falling down her face, "We weren't talking until about 2 weeks ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I didn't even acknowledge the baby. I stopped taking my anti-depressants and when Dante found out 2 weeks ago, he was so angry... He was yelling, and I started having pains and passed out. When I woke up we were at the hospital, and Dr. Lee said the placenta had torn some and I was having contractions. That's when I realized I had always loved this baby and that I couldn't keep Dante from loving her because he had from the second I told him...and then Kelly accidentally told Dante the baby is a girl...That just brought us so much closer together."

"So you two are doing better?"

"So much better. Dante is so in love with her, it's adorable. He came up with her name." she smiled.

"You already picked a name?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah. Dante had a lot of time to think when I was depressed... Abigail. It means 'Joy of her father'." she smiled rubbing her stomach. She winced, "It seems she likes it too. She kicks whenever she hears her name."

"She's kicking you?" he asked, his eyes going wide with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah... Do you want to feel?" she asked.

"I would love to." he said and scooted over his chair, and gave her his hand. She placed it where she was kicking, "Wow. That's amazing. She's very strong." he smiled.

"Yeah, it hurts when she kicks hard sometimes." she said.

"She is a Spencer after all." he smiled.

"Falconieri. Ow!" she winced.

"Are you sure it's nothing else that's making it hurt?" he asked worriedly, rubbing her stomach, in his mind somehow trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It only hurts when she kicks." she said.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Mm-hm." she nodded, getting a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Abigail. It's Gran-..uh it's Luke." he said.

"You can tell her you're her grandpa." Lulu said.

"I'm you're grandpa Luke." he said, "When you get here in a few months, there are going to be so many people around you who love you... You have your mom and dad, your uncles, your cousins, I know your grandma Olivia must be head over heels in love with you already. I'm not sure if I'll be...able to be in your life, but I do love you too. I'm not usually very good at showing it, that's all." he said, there was a long silence afterwards.

"Okay. Do you want to take a walk? I'll show you the tree." she said standing up, "Oh!" She gasped, she grabbed her stomach and slowly sat back down.

"What is it Cupcake? Does it hurt?" Luke asked kneeling in front of her. The whole diner was staring at them now.

"No. No, I just stood up too fast. And she surprised me."

"What did?"

"She's kicking. Feel this." she said placing his hand where she felt the light fluttering, "She moved I guess. I didn't feel her flip that time."

"I don't feel anything." he said.

"It's very soft. I don't know, I guess only I can feel it this time. Maybe she's just calming down." she said.

"Lu, it's on the other side of your stomach..." he said.

"What are you saying dad?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't think she can flip like that... Why don't you just let me take you to the hospital?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine dad. Let's just go see the tree." she said holding his arm as she stood up. He helped her get her jacket on and they left.

* * *

"This is the tree we planted." Lulu said as they walked across the grass to the tree, leaves crunching under them.

"It's beautiful Cupcake." he smiled as he sat down under it. She carefully did the same.

"It's a lot prettier in the summer." she said picking up a dead, brown flower from the ground.

"You got a plaque too?" he said brushing some dirt off it. She nodded, as he read it, "That's really nice sweetie."

"We named her Olivia-Maria Arella Falconieri." Lulu smiled.

"I'm sure Olivia loved that." he laughed.

"We haven't told her yet. We haven't told anyone about that part yet. It's still very raw." she said.

"I'm the first one?" he asked, she nodded, "...Thank you sweetie...Thank you for telling me." She nodded again, and turned her face away. He saw her lip quiver and took her hand squeezing it. She turned toward him again, a few tears down her face, "I'm so sorry sweetheart." he said. To his surprise she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "It's okay. Shh..." she cried as he rubbed her back. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"I'm sorry dad." she said wiping her face.

"No. You don't have to apologize cupcake. I'm glad you did that." he said.

"I think I'm going to head home now." she said uncomfortably as she struggled to stand up and failed. She sat down with a sigh.

"Let me help you." he said and he stood up and put his hands out to her. She took his hands.

"Thanks." she said as he pulled her up. She made a face, one hand holding her head, the other placed on her stomach where she felt the soft kicks before.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. I got really lightheaded and she stopped kicking." she said, "I'm fi-" she fell onto him as she walked.

"Okay, no. I'm taking you to the hospital." he said partially holding her up.

"Ugh, dad I'm fine."

"That's the second time in a half an hour you almost fainted. I'm not going to let something happen to that baby." he said as they reached his car.

**;) **

**and yay! this was the longest chapter yet!  
**


End file.
